


Summary of the Alternate Universe

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Daphne focused stories taking place in the universe of "Harry Potter and the Gang of Black Dragons". Summary of the Alternate Universe setting included. GOBD is no a must to read but is suggested. Powerful Harry with powerful enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summary of the Alternate Universe

Very brief summary/ background:

Summary of what you should know

In this Universe characters ages are older. Characters ages are set at the readers discretion to prevent any controversy.

Harry has an Unspeakable cousin (from his dad's side ) named John Potter aka Proc short for Protector.

There are a special unit of Unspeakables called Combat Unspeakables. 

They came about after Voldemort's down fall.

They are composed of 3 groups (of five people ) with one CU leader.

The Combat Unspeakables, or CUs are managed by 1 of the 5 people heads of the Department of Mysteries.

Leading five members of the DOM: (code names):

Shade, head of all, who the four others report to.  
Smoke, head of Unspeakable Black Operations.  
Mr. Gray, head of Unspeakable Researchers.  
Ghost, head of CUs  
Phantom, head of security.

The CUs each have a signature spell that they can perform wandlessly, with enhanced power, thanks to power orbs attached to their chests. 

 

Team 1  
Leader: Proc (Harry's cousin) - Blue power shield  
Thunderstruck, Procs, best friend, - Energy power beam  
Mysteria, Procs Girl Friend- Pink mysterious paralyzing aura whips  
Calc- Multiple number of spells at once  
RJ aka Rampaging Juggernaut- Insanely fast and powerful

Team 2  
Leader: Bombarda- Spiral of disorienting explosions  
Thor- Master of lightning  
Sniper- Long range stunner or kill shot  
Assault- Overpowered expelliarmus  
Armageddon- Manipulates debris to meteors

Team 3  
Leader: Doc- Healer and strategic, over powered spells  
Chameleon- Invisibility  
Sensor- Aura reader  
Whirlwind- Master of wind  
Whipblade, Blaise's father - Magical electric whipblades

Leader of Combat Unspeakables: Spartan- Battle instincts on overdrive mode.

There was a forth group, that was actually the first group, made of the best Unspeakables. Three of them defected after finding out they had been lied to by the Shade, Mr. Gray and Smoke.

They helped Voldemort return because of similar agendas and their hatred for muggles. 

They also needed something from him.

In Harry's 5th year they caused a distraction and battled the CUs in order to weaken security at the DOM and killed their two former CU teammates during the battle.

Leader: Jeremy aka Soul Raider- Dementor's kiss through a stream of controlled magic.  
Demolisher: over powered Reductos.  
Puppet Master: modified version of Imperio  
Quake, killed :, earth manipulator  
Animator, Quake's lover, killed: able to transfigure and animate rubble into a small army of soldiers.

Hierarchy pyramid:

Shade  
\-----------------------  
-Ghost -Phantom -Mr. Gray -Smoke  
\--------------------------------  
-Spartan  
\--------------------------------------------------  
-Combat Unspeakables -Researchers -Black Op Unspeakables

 

PM if you have any questions or if there is any confusion so I can add it to the list

LJAG


End file.
